The present invention relates to an electronic chip and to a method of manufacturing same such as semiconductor substrates and more particularly to a stepwise process of a machine utilized in that manufacture of semiconductor substrates and is a continuation-in-part application of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/930,203 (Semigear-20) filed 31 Dec. 2010, and wherein the present application claims the benefit of Semigear-20, and also is a CIP of Ser. No. 12/653,454; filed Dec. 14, 2009 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,320, which is a division of Ser. No. 11/482,838, filed Jul. 7, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,750; which is a CIP of Ser. No. 10/832,782, filed Apr. 27, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,879, which is a division of Ser. No. 10/186,823, filed Jul. 1, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,789; each incorporated herein by reference in the present Application.